Kenny Wars Finality
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: The Final war between the Kenny Empire and ZEpicTeam. But who is the one truly orchestrating this war? And is everyone who they say they are?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Kenny Wars: The Finality **

Zim walked into the Command Center, early in the morning, before anyone was up. He opened the doors with is pass card.

"Hello, leader. Ready for work already?" Cortana said, manifesting on the main Command Console.

"Yes, couldn't sleep worth a damn. Anyway, I've been having this feeling that something is going to happen, something big. I just don't know what yet." Zim told the hologram AI.

"This you will find this very pleasing." Cortana told him, and gestured over to the corner.

Rebecca walked out of the corner, Active Camouflage disabled. She gracefully walked over to the table, and stood over it, hands on the table, and her shoulder length black hair concealing her face.

"Crimson and I found out about a plan that Kenny was devising during an op. He's teaming with some once-proxy of Morgoth, something like, Zyeager, I think. Anyway, he's planning two attacks; one on the Trilogy Base in Antarctica and one on Demon's Run. I would recommend that you use audacity, and cut off both attacks, while also taking out Kenny. So basically, here's the plan, Cortana, if you would." Rebecca said, nodding to Cortana.

Cortana pulled up a hologram of several tank divisions, and fighters and bombers overhead.

"You see Crimson put in a specific suggestion, that you use General Patton, whom Davros recently resurrected, if you remember, to do his thing, and cut off both forces from behind, while we airdrop ZSpartan FireTeams into key positions of their offense, and disintegrate their attacks from within, while Patton destroys the forces from behind and their flanks. Of course to do this we need your approval of giving us command of the Runner Fighter Planes and some Crasher Stealth Bombers." Cortana said, folding her arms and looking over to Zim.

"Since it seems like very few casualties will be incurred, you have permission to use the Runners and Crashers, but remember that we don't have that many of them." Zim said.

"Also Zim, remember, most of Kenny's Heavy Weapons and Mechs are massive, so the Runners could take them out easily with their Spartan Laser cannons, sparing the need for too many Crashers, except for extremely heavy targets that need a bombardment of ten Tsar Bombs on them." Rebecca told Zim.

"And how is the Crimson Industries in this? Where do you and Crimson come in?!" Zim snapped at Rebecca, still feeling ZET weak from the War against Suaron, needing of help from CR Industries.

"Crimson swore not to intervene in this war, or let anyone of his forces be diverted from his war on Team Infinity Ultimate X over the Terra Problem. I, on the other hand can go about the war as I please, so you'll know when I come in, but that's not now." Rebecca smiled, and disappeared.

Zim looked at where Rebecca had just been, and now disappeared, suspiciously.

"What was that about?" Zim asked Cortana.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to see a repeat of Codename: The End War, only with Iron Fist, TIUX, and Bounty Hunters Anonymous as the targets." Cortana said, hand on her chin.

"Well. Apparently Crimson's in control of this, and even if he wasn't we can't help. We've got The P-X Empire on our hands." Zim remarked, and then looked at the hologramatic table.

"Are you sure this will work Cortana?" Zim asked, looking over to the AI.

"According to past experiences, Kenny's Army cannot deal with high speed attacks. This may work, and is more likely to carry through then a frontal assault." Cortana told Zim.

"But why would Kenny of all people, team with a once general of Morgoth?" Zim asked, still confused over this matter.

"I don't think it was a choice. I think Zyeager got him to join, not Kenny to him. He was Melkor's greatest general before Morgoth fell and Suaron was cleansed." Cortana said.

"Zim, this is our only chance to topple an enemy that's been brooding our death for a millennia! It's either this, or we give up." Cortana continued.

"Fine. I don't like it, but go with it. Contact Commander Jack Bauer to see what ZSpartan FireTeams are available. Forward this plan to General Oronture. This is his problem from here." Zim said, walking out of the Command Center.

Cortana shook her head. Zim was thinking in the short term again. He wanted to stay and lick his wounds, while a tiger watched him from a distance. It was a good thing that he accepted this, or she could've easily calculated that ZEpicTeam would have fallen to Kenny within a decade.

Cortana pulled up a hologram control panel of her own, and sent a signal to Oron's communicator, hoping that he would answer.

Meanwhile Oronture was still sleeping in his room with AJ, trying, after a brutal war against Suaron, to finally get some rest. He was apparently mistaken, when his communicator started buzzing and ringing with an annoying ferocity.

"What?!" Oronture hissed into the communicator, after realizing that it was obvious his day had begun.

"Sorry to wake you general, but I need you in the Command Center, as fast as possible." Cortana told him.

"Why today? Isn't this peacetime?" Oronture yawned, while AJ attempted to drag him back down into the bed, half asleep herself.

"You'll see when you get here." Cortana said, and hung up the comm.

Oronture laid back down next to AJ, and looked over to her.

"What was it?" AJ asked sleepily.

"It was a call back into action my beautiful wife. There really is no rest for the weary." Oronture said.

AJ moaned, and then sat up, leaning her arm on Oronture.

"So no use trying to sleep anymore huh?" AJ said, smiling.

"No, I guess not." Oronture said, sitting up himself.

Oronture and AJ locked eyes, and kissed. They then both got up out of bed to get dressed.

"What do you think? Skulls or Black Widow today?" AJ asked, holding up her two cut, black t-shirts.

"Black Widow. It looks good on you." Oronture said, putting on his usual, white t-shirt, jeans, and Space Nations jacket.

AJ smiled, and put on her jean shorts, and her favorite Chuck Taylors, along with her wristbands.

The two of then walked out of their rooms at towards the Command Center, but along the way the saw generals running from place to place, and even ZSpartans here and there.

"What is going on?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, Cortana said she'd tell me when we got there." Oronture said, opening up the Command Center with his keycard.

"Hello solider, how goes that day?" Cortana said sarcastically.

"A little too early, if you ask us." Oronture said, as AJ sat on the Command Table, and Oronture walked up to it.

"I would guess that coming from you two. Anyways, there has been an incident, and we must be ready for absolute war." Cortana said with a grave seriousness in her voice.

"What happened this time?" Oronture asked.

"Kenny and his Empire have aligned themselves with Zyeager, a once general of Morgoth, and declared war on ZEpicTeam." Cortana informed them.

"That's horrible. But we've kicked Kenny's Empire to the ground twice before, we can do it again." AJ said.

"That's what I like to hear." Oronture said, and gave AJ a kiss.

"You won't find that morale out of most however. Most of them out there are panicking, saying that defeat at the hands of Kenny is imminent." Cortana muttered.

Oronture sighed, and looked over the plans.

"They look fine, no clear counter points or disadvantages. I approve of it." AJ said, a general herself.

"Yeah, it looks fine. Give the general order." Oronture told Cortana.

"Got it. And Oronture, I need you for a secret mission." Cortana called after him.

"What is it Cortana?" AJ asked.

"You and Oronture, along with ZSpartan FireTeam Alpha will be dropped into Kenny's Main Base. Your mission is simple. Eliminate Kenny." Cortana said, and continued with, "We sent in two Spartans that are at Rogue Class in before you, and they've prepped for your drop, but just in case, you're taking the most armored and armed vehicle we have."

"Which is?" AJ asked.

"The EpiCopter." Cortana said.

Both the general were shocked by this. The EpiCopter was thought to be retired, on display somewhere. The re-commission of such a historical vehicle would boost morale through the roof.

"We'd be honored." Oronture answered.

Later that day, Zim called a meeting of everyone of importance to the orbiting satellite of the Justice Command Base. The attendees were all the highest ranking people in ZET. Those being High Generals Oronture and AJ, General Patton, Commander of all ZSpartans Jack Bauer, and Supreme Admiral of the ZEpicArmada Juno Eclipse.

"You're all here for one reason. To be briefed on the war against Kenny, but you will be telling each other what you will be doing, so your plans can coincide." Zim said.

"AJ and I will be using a FireTeam of ZSpartans to infiltrate Kenny's base, and cut the head of the snake off." Oronture said.

"I'm going to take my army, and I'm going cut off that son of a bitch's army from behind and kick their ass out of existence." General Patton said, in his normal way.

"My ZSpartans are going to drop in key positions of Patton's offense, and also have some sabotage missions, or, in Oronture and AJ's case, infiltration missions." Bauer said, and sat back down.

"It's rather obvious, but the Armada will serve to be heavy back up firepower, and to combat what armada that Kenny has." Juno said.

"Seems legit." Zim said, and dismissed the appearances only meeting, to have a real meeting.

A hologram of the Almighty Tallest came in front of Zim, and he bowed.

"What are your orders from here?" Zim asked.

"Zyeager tells us that one of the three new spawns of AJ, she being but 3 months pregnant, has the power to absolutely destroy all darkness, with the power of Frost, and cannot be turned. Kill her, if AJ lives through the Invasion of Kenny's Base." The Tallest said in tandem.

"Yes, your majesties." Zim bowed again, and turned off the hologram, and left.

That night, Oronture couldn't get a single bit of sleep, or so it seemed to him, as he was antsy about the mission the next day. He got up and walked to his balcony, and looked out upon the quiet city beneath them, unknowing of the war about to erupt in only a day's time.

_I feel like this is unnecessary, this conflict. I thought we had a truce with Kenny. Who's the real villain behind this?_ Oronture thought.

AJ looked over to her side, and noticed that Oronture wasn't in bed, then looked over to realize that he was outside, on the balcony. She got up herself, put on her robe, and walked out next to him.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked, hand on Oron's back as she walked up.

"I… don't actually know. I think, I'm just tired of fighting Kenny. That, and mostly I starting to think some of the conflicts that Zim sends us in are more first strikes then they are preemptive, and that most of these conflicts could've been avoided. I don't know. I'm just tired, but sleepless." Oronture said, sighing, feeling the cold New Mexican mountain air on his face.

AJ checked the clock behind them. It was two o' clock in the morning.

"Come on, if we're not going to sleep any time soon, let's at least rest a little bit." AJ said, pulling Oronture by the arm over their bed, and turned on the TV, before lying down next to Oron, snuggling up on his side.

"So how is everybody?" Oronture asked jokingly, rubbing the little bump on AJ's stomach.

"I can't tell you how the triplets are yet Oron, we haven't had Doctor McCoy check at the Trimester, and probably won't until tomorrow. But since I haven't had a single thing weird happen to me yet, I'm going to guess well." AJ answered, smiling.

Oronture smiled, and responded, "You know I just too worry about you AJ, especially since we're going on that mission. I just don't want anyone to get hurt, I guess."

AJ kissed Oron, and told him reassuringly, "It's okay Oron, I'll be fine. We both know the mission will be easy, since Kenny himself is weak. We'll be completely fine." AJ kissed him again.

Oronture looked over to AJ cuddling into his side. He had never been much of a person for being close to someone physically, but there was something about AJ, and he loved her. He always wanted to be near her, and loved it when the two of them would snuggle together; it was just so reassuring to him, so warm.

"I love you AJ." Oronture said, kissing her head.

"I love you too Oron." AJ told him.

That night, they could never have guessed what it led to.


	2. The Death of an Era

**Kenny Wars; Finality**

**Chapter Two**

Oronture and AJ woke up the next day, and got dressed very quickly.

After all, it was the day of the raid.

Oronture and AJ walked together to the armory, and met the guard at the door.

"Generals Oronture and AJ, I assume you're here for preparation and briefing of your mission." The EpicTrooper asked them.

"Yes, that is our purpose." AJ told the trooper, and then she and Oron walked through the door.

They stood in their armor machinery, having their armor placed on them piece by piece, on Oronture the helmet, chest plate, leggings and boots that was reminding of the once blue ARC Trooper armor, accepting that is was made of Elementhril.

AJ was put into her sharp edged, black and pink battle armor, with a black widow designed onto the back, and a lightning bolt on the front.

"You ready?" AJ asked, turning to Oronture.

"As ready as I'll be." Oronture said, putting the ShadowSaber into its sheath.

"In case we don't make it alive, or one of us doesn't, I just want you to know, I love you Oron, more than anything." AJ told Oronture, jumping up on him and kissing him.

After the kiss, Oronture replied, "And I love you more than anything too AJ. But trust me when I say this, both of us are going to get out of this."

"I know, it's just, I have this feeling…" AJ said, but then broke off.

"Don't worry, it will be ok." Oronture reassured her, hugging her close.

Oronture and AJ grabbed each other's hands, and walked out of the armory, heading towards the War Room, for their briefing. Which they both thought would be short, as they planned the attack themselves.

Zim walked through the Epic Base, from the War Room, straight to his personal headquarters. He had new orders coming in from who he truly listened to, the Almighty Tallest, who even he knew were just slaves to the bidding of Suaron.

The alien walked into his room, to be greeted by a hologram of Suaron himself, rather than the Tallest; he immediately dropped to one knee.

"Lord Suaron, what an unexpected surprise." Zim said.

"I have made this appearance of myself, due to the nature of this situation. I have regained physical form, no longer a ghost in the system, Zyeager taking orders from me again, and maintaining puppet leadership status. I have foreseen the end of your mission. Of the triplets that AJ Lee Now Brayden will give birth to, two of them will fall. One is too dark, and you have no need to intervene. One is red with fire, and we have no need to take her. But the last one, the Maiden of the Ice and Snow, when she is of age, torture her; make her fall upon the sword. Is that clear?" Suaron ordered Zim.

"Crystal." Zim said. And as he walked out, he was called once more.

"Invader."

"Yes, Lord Suaron?"

"The man who returned to active duty, Jack Bauer, eliminate him."

"Yes, Lord Suaron."

Zim left his quarters, his new order firmly burnt into his brain, and his every cell of his being told him to follow them, no matter who was hurt.

Oronture and AJ were briefed one last time on the mission that they designed, and then made their way to the awaiting vehicle outside.

The EpiCopter. Over a ton of Elementhril, but the power to lift all that, and break the sound barrier. Painted green with the flag draped across the side, and its name written on it. The single Xenorcoryte Turret had been rewired and polished, making the gun look almost new again.

Last time AJ and Oron had seen the EpiCopter in combat, it was being used against Crimson, back when he was Ozone, and rampaging through the streets of Coreusant, making a zombie army.

Back when he and AJ were just newlyweds. But the past was in the past. The two boarded the vehicle, and its rotors started to turn for the first time in a near two millennia. The 'Copter flew over the base, the members and troops looking up, gaining morale just as planned from the re-commission of the EpiCopter.

The 'Copter jumped to SlipSpace, and flew through. This was the home stretch, and the light at the end of the tunnel could be seen so vividly, it's almost as if they had already won.

"Final battle, are you for th…" AJ began to ask Oronture, before he suddenly embraced her in a kiss, which was so short but felt like a lifetime.

"I love you." AJ said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." Oronture told her back.

The EpiCopter exited SlipSpace, and hovered above the glass ceiling of Kenny's War Base in the ZEpicVerse.

The EpiCopter shot out a massive blast of firepower, and shattered the ceiling.

Oronture and AJ jumped from the 'Copter, and landed on the floor of the main room, using the Force to break their fall.

"Well if it isn't the one who took mercy on me last time Oronture, will you have the guts to take my life this time?" Kenny taunted, ever the smartass.

"You'll be wishing for me to kill you after this." Oronture said, drawing the ShadowSaber from its sheath, the sword glowing brightly, anticipating either a change in masters, or the blood of a demi-god.

"You think you have a chance how very cute. Kill them." Kenny ordered, five KennyBots hovering down from the ceiling. The KennyBots approached Oron, but were attacked by AJ, who tore each of their heads off, the KennyBots falling before the two.

"Then we do this the hard way." Kenny said, and in the blink of an eye sped down to where Oronture and AJ were, Force Pushing AJ back into a wall, and drawing his Racomite Sword, attempting to cut the ShadowSaber.

The green glowing blade simply bounced from the Blade made of the tooth of the King of the Dragons.

Oronture gave a confident smirk, the Force Repulsed Kenny away. He then shot after him, their two blades clanging and send spark flying from their impacts.

AJ rejoined the fight, strike Kenny barehanded, wherever the opportunity presented, which would stun Kenny so Oronture could hack at his Racomite armor and slash bits and pieces of it off.

It appeared the couple was winning, until Kenny grabbed AJ's head and charged Force Lightning, and then threw her into a wall. Oronture carelessly swung at Kenny, allowing the dictator to grab the ShadowSaber, then Oron's wrist, and with one quick lift of the knee, Kenny broke Oronture's arm.

Oronture dropped the ShadowSaber, the sword clanging to the ground. Kenny did not however target Oron.

"Watch as I kill you wife, and your children right in front of you, you helpless to stop!" Kenny yelled, going backwards, his plan to impale AJ through the stomach.

Kenny was suddenly knocked back by one of the two Spartan Rogues that were sent in before, Kara Brayden, who, as Kenny was about to impale her grandmother, shot a massive blast of fire at him, stunning him, the kicking him away from her, to the center of the room.

Kara drew her two combat knives and started to slash and swipe at Kenny rapidly, taking all of his skill to block her attacks. As he thought he was gaining the advantage, a knife suddenly buried itself in his stomach.

Kenny stumbled back, coughed up some blood, grabbed the knife and pulled it out. Now he was angry.

Then he realized something, the girl he was fighting was Ningheim, the knife burned in him that badly.

"Ningheim trash!" Kenny yelled, shooting out a massive blast of darkness at her, to which the other Spartan Rogue, April Brayden, dropped down from the roof to block.

April outstretched her hands and caught the darkness, then, closing her eyes, and shot it back at him.

Kenny dropped to his knees.

April walked over to him, and took off her helmet.

"April." Kenny said, looking up.

"The weapon you created to kill Oronture and AJ and side with you, now sides with Oronture and AJ, and is here, to kill you." April said, grabbing Kenny's laser pistol.

"No, don't." Kenny begged.

"Die you bastard." April sneered, then pulled the trigger, and watched the laser charge straight into the dictator's head.

Kenny started laughing like a hyena. He rose up into the air, darkness surrounding him.

"You small species can't kill a Demi-God!" Kenny laughed at the four below.

"I CAN!" Rebecca said, flying down from the ceiling, glowing yellow.

She grabbed Kenny's hair then charged light energy into him, spun in midair, threw Kenny and then kicked him to the ground.

Rebecca grabbed Kara's two blades and stabbed Kenny in both hearts, then took the two Desert Eagles at her side, and threw them to Oronture and AJ.

The two walked over to Kenny, and shot him in the head.

Kenny still clung to life after, waiting until they left, for him to regenerate, but realized that it was his last regeneration, and it took so much to heal him, that his second heart burned.

And that was when Wilson came to finish Kenny, which he did.

So, from that, The Kenny Empire and its leader saw its last, and it died in a fiery death.

The Kenny-ZEpicTeam was finally won.

**The End.**


End file.
